Dark's gone
by Ms animefan
Summary: Dark's gone, but risa is stubborn and refuses to believe it. She suspects that it's something to do with Riku.
1. Um, Dark's released

Okay, I had a dream for this one, so I know what I am doing.

After that faithful day Dark and Krad got sealed, Daisuke was back to himself again and Riku was his holy maiden. At the same time, Risa fell for Satoshi and Satoshi fell for her, but they did not dare to tell each other. And, did you know that Winry really fell for Ed from full metal alchemist? Aw! The proofs in the manga. Okay, okay, back to the story.

Daisuke collapsed onto his comfortable and soft bed, with arms spread out. But this day, Dark was gone forever and ever. Just like he left Daisuke's grandfather, Daiki.

There would be no more Dark talking inside my head from no on. So, I'll be myself again after a whole year. Daisuke told himself. But frankly speaking, I really miss Dark. He turned to his left and tried to sleep. But he could not. His heart felt empty as if something precious was gone. Dark. He descended from his bed and looked out of the crystal clear window. The sky was beautiful. The black dark sky was peppered with stars of different sizes. Some were in clusters, some were spaced out, and the round bright moon was shining brightly. Wiz saw Daisuke looking out of the window and jumped onto the windowpane. Daisuke stared at Wiz. He was still the same. His long ears flopped down and his tail was as long as ever. His fur was pearly white and his eyes were orangey-red. Just like his. "Kyuu?" Wiz asked. Daisuke turned and said 'nothing'. Wiz then continued to admire the night sky, with thousands of yellow shiny stars and the white bright and round moon's face.

At the same time . . .

Riku was admiring the sky by looking out of her bedroom window with her big brown eyes. She was fascinated by it and her mouth was opened like a big 'O'. But Risa was not enjoying the night sky. She was at her balcony waiting, waiting for her true love to appear. Although she liked Satoshi, Dark was still in her heart, forever and ever. "Riku, where's Dark?" Risa questioned. "Well, he's gone, I suppose, gone." Riku replied.

"No he isn't!" Risa protested angrily. "Maybe he's at home or sleeping of something. But after that weird day incident with the low tide, (last episode of Dnangel) Dark sort of like disappeared and he never sent any warning letters anymore. That's definitely weird." Risa wondered. Oh, maybe the warning letters sent by Dark will appear on the new once more! Risa thought and ran hurriedly to her room and switched on her plasma television set without hesitation. "For news tonight, Japan is . . ." The newscaster broadcast. After a few minutes, all Risa heard was about her country's new and etc. Why isn't there anything about Dark? Risa groaned. She remembered what Riku told her. 'Well, he's gone, I suppose, gone.' This sentence kept replaying in her mind. And she smelt that something was fishy. She marched out of her room and tapped Riku on her shoulder. "What is it, Risa?" Riku asked.

"Well, you said that Dark's gone. How do you know?" Risa asked. "Did he kiss you or something? Hugged you? Or told you personally? Or are you in love with him?" Risa questioned further.

"Um, Risa, I think you are going a little too far." Riku answered her. Risa pressed on. "Oh I see, so, you do indeed like Dark. I can't believe I believed what you said that Dark was a pervert and all. You were trying to get me thinking that he is bad so that I dump him. Well, my answer is, no! And forever, NO!" with tears in her eyes, Risa left Riku's room and went to hers and locked it. "Wait! Risa!" Riku shouted.

In Risa's room

Risa was crying non-stop. Her tears kept flowing down and she sat on her bed and hugged her knees. Why? Why Riku? She told herself. Since she is happy to be with Dark, she SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT I am gone forever and she can date Dark forever! Risa thought. Crying, she looked outside of the window. She, in her pink gown, ran and unlatched her window, which at the cliff's end. She stood on the windowpane and said "Sayonara, Riku, Daisuke, Satoshi etc." Although she knew that the sand was a million feet below, she was hesitant, but told herself that this would be the way she would die. She closed her eyes, plucked up her courage, and j u m p e d . . .

Dark, although being sealed with Krad, who was irritating and kept talking to him, sensed that Risa was committing suicide. He struggled and tried to come out, but it was useless. Krad saw that Risa was plunging down into her death, went mad and started laughing. "Hahaha, serves you right, bastard! I like to see you suffer in silence, since you can't do anything! Hahaha!" Krad laughed evilly. His icy cold laugh made Dark want to save Risa more. Just then, Hel, a goddess of the underworld in Norse myths, happened to be nearby and felt the creature's longing to be someone. "Go where you want to go, suffering creature." She said. She raised her feather, which glowed and freed Dark. Dark then flew out with his wings into the night sky. "Well, I didn't know that the sky was so lovely today." He told himself. And not for long, he arrived, a little too late. Risa almost reached the sand which meant that she would be entering death within a few minutes, okay, a few seconds. "RISA! NO!" . . . . . . . .

Okay, hope you enjoy this. Please read and review! Just review. Have a nice day! If you don't review, there will be no chapter two.


	2. Wat happens next

Chapter two

Risa opened her eyes and saw three blur images of her sister. "Risa! Risa! Are you okay?" Riku asked, concerned. Risa sat up weakly in the hospital. "I am fine. Why-" Risa couldn't finished her question and Riku gave a slap, a painful one. "Ouch!" Risa cried out in pain. "What did you do that for? Dark, Niwa-kun and I were worried about you and WHY DID YOU ATTEMPT SUICIDE!?" Riku shouted angrily. Risa hung her head down and her tears flooded her eyes. She could not hold them any longer and they fell down her cheeks. "Sorry," Risa said, crying. "At least you're fine." Riku, who sat on the bed, folded her arms and looked away. "Um, Risa-san, why don't we go out for a moment and you cool down?" Daisuke asked. Riku nodded her head and followed Daisuke out of the room. Dark, who was sitting in the dark corner of the room, stood up and walked towards Risa. He kneeled on the floor and hung his head down. "Why did you do this? WHY?" Dark cried out. He was crying alright. Risa saw it and started crying again. "Gomei Dark-kun" Dark continued. "You had me worried there you know! I thought you was going to die!" The room was quiet with sobbing. "Gomei…" was all Risa could say between her sobs…

"Riku, cool down, it's going nowhere if you use violence…" Daisuke comforted Riku tenderly. Riku walked to the vending machine outside Risa's ward. "Yea, I know, but… what she did was out of this world! Her results are fantastic; she has a wonderful home, a great sister, a super good school and caring friends. I mean, she just can't say sayonara to his world because of Dark. She is sick in the head!" Riku replied and took her drink out from the vending machine.

"I know what you're thinking…I suggest…suggest we just tell her the truth when we get back…about Dark and me and all…"Daisuke's voice faded off as he inserted some coins into the vending machine. A can dropped out. "Well, that's a great idea but…she already had the feeling that you were actually Dark long ago…" Riku drank her hot Milo and looked at Daisuke who was doing the same. "Okay… this may not be the only way…"

After much discussion, the young couple decided to carry out the plan. They disposed their empty paper cups and opened the door. "What the…"Daisuke exclaimed under his breath. Riku gasped. Risa was gone along with Dark and the windows were open. "Since they're away, tell me the whole story of what happened before you called me" Daisuke sat on the bed and looked at Riku.

"I saw Riku falling down and it was a few seconds before she crashed onto the ground. Then I saw a dark figure swoop down at that precise moment and he caught her…it was then that I realized it was Dark…it's been a long time since I saw him so I didn't recognize him immediately…he flew up to Risa's open window and Risa was in his arms. I saw tears coming down from his face. I immediately called the ambulance and then contacted you." Riku ended her story with a sigh. "I can't believe that Risa thinks I like Dark…because of me…she-" Daisuke smiled and comforted her. Meanwhile, Dark and Risa were flying over the city. "Oh MY GOSH! I can't believe I can see the whole place from here!"Risa exclaimed in shock. Dark was carrying her in his arms and brought her for a ride. I guess I'll better ask him why he's gone. Risa thought. "Hey Dark-san," Risa called. "What?' Dark replied, looking at her with his purple eyes that twinkled. "Why were you gone after that day?" Risa asked.

"Um, well...I was on, holiday. I decided to relax." Dark lied. "Oh." "Let's go back before they found out we're gone." Dark changed the topic with a blink. Risa nodded. So they returned to the ward. Riku and Daisuke had their arms folded and were staring at Dark with their eyes. "Okays…I felt that Risa needed some air…"Dark explained nervously. Then they started to laugh."Haha! We were just kidding!" Daisuke laughed out loud. Riku started to giggle. Risa hung her head down. "Gomei, Riku…I was too harsh and had mood swings." "I forgive you." Riku said with a smile and hugged Risa.

"Risa, the three of us have something to tell you." Riku said. "What is it?" Risa

questioned, with mystery in her brown eyes…

Miss animefan: WAIT! I know risa liles satoshi and all, but that's a minor crush. This Dark thing is wayyyy stronger. Well, I got what you want, the second chapter! I hope you liked it though, please review or else I won't continue cause nobody will be reading anyway…

REVIEW!


End file.
